The electronics industry has a market driven need to increase the capacity and efficiency of devices used in products such as, but not limited to, control systems for industrial systems and for customer-related systems, information handing systems such as computers and mobile telephones, processor chips, and memory devices. Such increase in capacity and efficiency of products may be addressed through enhanced structures for memories, such as a read only memory (ROM), that are utilized in various products.